


because you're special

by starlitcities



Series: A Billion Stars [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A prequel of sorts, Childhood, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitcities/pseuds/starlitcities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanna go home, Iwa-chan, I’m tired. Today sucks. Let’s just watch a movie or something.”</p><p>“We can, but I wanna show you this first, okay? Trust me.”</p><p>Oikawa peers up from the jar at Iwaizumi, a little hesitant because he is tired, his feet hurt, his face hurts, and he smells like mud and sweat. A hot shower and a movie in their fort, complete with alien pajamas and popcorn sounds a lot better than being out in this humid summer air as the sun sets. But Oikawa can hardly refuse Iwaizumi. And what’s worse, he trusts him, from his very core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because you're special

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted by myself in a while! Consider this a prequel to my other iwaoi fic, Roommates! Have fun!

“Iwa-chan! Look!”

Iwaizumi rolls his head over his shoulder to see Oikawa pointing at what he thinks would be the plant he’d been looking for, but Oikawa can only tell the difference between shades of green, not necessarily if they could be poisonous or not.

Iwaizumi jumps up from looking at his jar and swats Oikawa’s hand, clapping against the top of his knuckles roughly. “Don’t touch that, you’ll be bedridden for a week.”

Oikawa puffs his cheek with a heavy pout, eyes somewhat glassy, covered from head to toe in dirt and scratches. Today has not been a good exploring day for little Tooru. The so called adventure Iwaizumi wanted to take him on through the back hillsides of their houses led to him falling out of a tree, then falling down a slippery slope, being attacked by three different bugs, and not managing to find one thing that Iwaizumi had been looking for.

Iwaizumi was pretty used to doing most of the adventuring on his own, so Oikawa’s uselessness wasn’t exactly a burden, but he couldn’t say that he didn’t want him around either. Having Oikawa nearby for anything was kind of nice, in all honesty.

“Oikawa, don’t cry,” Iwaizumi sighs, walking over to his jar of collected little critters and setting them loose onto a nearby leaf. He’s had them long enough, it’s about time they headed home.

He reaches into his adventure pack--which was really just a backpack his mom had gotten, sewn on a few patches and snapped a few buttons to make it look like something an explorer would use--and hands Oikawa another jar, just like his with holes in the top.

“I wanna go home, Iwa-chan, I’m tired. Today sucks. Let’s just watch a movie or something.”

“We can, but I wanna show you this first, okay? Trust me.”

Oikawa peers up from the jar at Iwaizumi, a little hesitant because he is tired, his feet hurt, his face hurts, and he smells like mud and sweat. A hot shower and a movie in their fort, complete with alien pajamas and popcorn sounds a lot better than being out in this humid summer air as the sun sets. But Oikawa can hardly refuse Iwaizumi. And what’s worse, he trusts him, from his very core.

So despite all of his grumblings and discomfort, he takes the jar, rolling it between his palms, eyes wide and waiting for further instruction.

“C’mon, let’s go this way, there’s a really pretty spot,” Iwaizumi says, reaching out clasping his hand with Oikawa’s. “I’ll hold your hand this time, so you don’t fall, okay?”

“Or you’ll fall with me,” Oikawa adds, flashing a cheeky smile when Iwaizumi glares at him. “Kidding, Iwa-chan. I know you’d always catch me.”

“You’re such a sap,” Iwaizumi shakes his head, tapping his foot tentatively on a rock, before he takes a step upward. He leans back enough for leverage to hoist Oikawa up the rock, before climbing the next one.

“Iwa-chan...where do you get all of this energy?”

“Unlike you, I can pause the movie and go outside,” Iwaizumi quips, teasingly. They both know very well Oikawa and couch potato can’t coexist in the same sentence. Well, at least not permanently. This bright eyed movie junkie will have a marathon lasting for a week if you give him all of the best sci-fi thrillers in existence.

Oikawa rolls his eyes and pushes up on the next rock, snatching hard at Iwaizumi’s shirt when he wobbles. Iwaizumi pries his fingers loose from his tank top, replacing them with his hand again and quirking a brow towards the brunet. “That hurt, you know.”

“I could have died, Iwa-chan! What would you do if I died?”

“I don’t really wanna find out, so don’t let go of my hand.”

Oikawa feels the tips of his ears burn, and the red tint spreads all the way down his neck when he sees the faintest of smiles peeking out from the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth as they continue climbing up hill.

After what felt like an hour of walking--it only had to be ten or fifteen minutes, but Oikawa is exhausted--they finally stop, Iwaizumi setting down his backpack and kicking off his shoes, letting the cool grass tickle his feet. Oikawa follows suit, wiggling his toes between the dark green blades. “It’s getting dark, Iwa-chan. Should I get my flashlight?”

“No way, just give it a little bit, you won’t need it. Here,” Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa’s jar back at him, filled with little leaves, but empty otherwise.

“What are we gonna put in here?”

“It’s your first summer in the new neighborhood. You’re gonna see something really cool,” Iwaizumi grins. It’s a rare sight to see Iwaizumi smile like that, ear to ear, one of his teeth missing because he’s around that age, where teeth start to fall out and leave cute little gaps that mostly parents gawk at and kids all ask about the tooth fairy.

Oikawa decides that he likes Iwaizumi’s smile, missing teeth and all. He can’t stare for too long, the smile is gone before he has time to really sit there and admire it, and Iwaizumi plops down onto the grass beside Oikawa, unscrewing the lid on his jar and setting it in his lap, fingers padding along the mason lettering on the sides.

“I’ve never shown anybody else this spot, so don’t tell anyone about it, okay?”

Oikawa blinks, looking around at their location. It doesn’t seem like it’s some big secret, even if it is around a bunch of shrubs and trees. There’s a clear view of the sky, and it seems a pretty good distance skyward.

Iwaizumi draws his finger across the rim of the jar, squinting down at the grass like he isn’t to blame for the seemingly embarrassing things flying out of his mouth right now.

“Why show me, then?” Oikawa asks. The question of course is loaded; every now and again it’s nice to hear something affectionate come out of Iwaizumi, who let’s any and every concept of sentiment--and later on romance--fly right over his head.

“Dunno. Cuz I like you...enough. I guess.”

“You can do better than that, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whimpers.

“Wha--I do like you! Why else would I bring you here?!”

Oikawa looks up at red cheeks, feeling his own face burn, and he releases his jar to clap his hands over his rosy cheeks in some kind of attempt to cover up his sudden coyness. “I believe you, I believe you!”

As much as Oikawa likes to push Iwaizumi to give him something sugary sweet, once he gets it, his heart bursts and floods his face crimson. One day he’ll hopefully be able to handle a sentimental Iwaizumi. Hopefully.

“Ugh, you’re so sappy, it’s rubbing off on me,” Iwaizumi growls, glaring back down at his jar.

And then he sees it.

Out of the corner of his eye, it twinkles, like a falling star, only warmer.

“Oikawa, look!” Iwaizumi pats his shoulder, pointing straight ahead, a little to the left, and wiggling his finger with excitement.

“There’s nothing there,” Oikawa murmurs, squinting to make sure he’s not just extra tired and about to pass out.

“No, there is, just keep watching, I promise,” Iwaizumi says it with feeling, the little squeak in his voice when he gets jazzed about something, so much that the energy rattles through his bones and puts a twinkle in his eyes. Oikawa could probably go on endlessly about how cute it is, but he’ll save that for when he isn’t searching for this mysterious present in a secret spot.

And then Oikawa sees it.

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan did you see that?”

“Yeah, get ready, this whole place is gonna glow,” Iwaizumi breathes, hands fidgeting around his jar.

Oikawa watches them; one twinkle, two, three, seven, twelve. He loses count as the lights start to multiply and float, landing and taking off from the trees and the bushes, somehow growing in number every time they momentarily pause.

“Whoa,” Oikawa whispers, brown eyes wide and fixated on the rapidly multiplying lights that feel like tiny suns have made their way around him. Iwaizumi side eyes him, measuring his reaction to his secret explorer’s hideout. And sure enough, he was right; Oikawa is flat out amazed.

His jaw dropped and a smile twitching at the corners, watching as the lights create a golden hue all around them, before they start moving across their shoulders and over their heads.

“I found it by accident y’know,” Iwaizumi mumbles, holdings his hand out and letting a little firefly land in his palm. “Ever since then I come here every summer.”

“Why haven’t you told anybody else about this, Iwa-chan? It’s beautiful! Ah...oh, I should catch one,” Oikawa remembers, reaching down for his jar and gently guiding it over one of the little lightning bugs.

“I dunno really… maybe because it’s special?” Iwaizumi frowns at himself when he comes up blank for a valid reason. “No… because I want it to be special, I think.”

Oikawa sets his jar down in his lap, full of fireflies at this point, letting the glow touch on his skin and bathe him in gold. When Iwaizumi peers at him again, he’s smiling, not the big wide ones that Oikawa gives, or the nervous troubled ones, it’s Iwaizumi’s favorite--the smile that reaches all the way up to his eyes, full of warmth.

Yeah, Iwaizumi would show him a spot like this, after seeing a smile like that. Oikawa is practically glowing like these fireflies.

“I like to think I can call myself special, then,” Oikawa says quietly. He’s always genuine when he gets bashful.

“If you just now figured that out, maybe you’re not as smart as I thought you were,” Iwaizumi snorts, but somehow he remains completely still when Oikawa’s head hits his shoulder.

Fatigue washes over the both of them as they lace hands together and fight to stay awake, even underneath the pretty light show dancing around them.

Oikawa is happy his first summer in his new neighborhood is spent with Iwaizumi, his best friend, his favorite person in this whole entire world. "Ah, Iwa-chan, did I tell you? That you're my favorite person in this whole entire world?"

Oikawa doesn't hear anything out of Iwaizumi, and at first he smiles because Iwaizumi having fallen asleep is kind of adorable. But when he goes to move his head, he feels a weight press onto his head.

"You're... my favorite too," Iwaizumi mumbles, cheek resting atop a patch of Oikawa's wispy curls.

Oikawa watches the fireflies dance, hand warm in Iwaizumi's, jar full of light in his lap. There's a comfort in being beside Iwaizumi just like his, and in short, all Oikawa wants is for this to last forever.

Beneath starry skies and fireflies, he wants nothing more than his Iwa-chan.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little bit of fluff :3
> 
> come talk to me at my [twitter](http://twitter.com/tendousatori) !!!


End file.
